gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Oppressor
|manufacturer = Pegassi |price = $3,524,500 $2,650,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Rocket Voltic Vigilante |variants = |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Race (needles) Oppressor (dial texture) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} Ammo Projectile }} |modelsets = |modelname = oppressor |handlingname = OPPRESSOR |textlabelname = OPPRESSOR |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Oppressor is a custom sports bike featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' This vehicle is based on a modified motorcycle with a large rocket booster mounted on the rear, similar to the Rocket Voltic, with wings on both the front and back. Small vents can be seen on the front of the bike. The bike features a lightweight design, having a small front fairing with an hexagon-shaped headlight. The rear section has triangular panellings that holds the rear wings and the large rocket booster is integrally located below the rider's seat. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Oppressor's speed is impeccable. It features wings that can be extended, allowing it to glide and maintain altitude for a limited time. In addition, the bike has a rear-mounted rocket, which can be used as a brief speed boost on the ground (or in midair if the wings are extended). The rocket starts refueling instantly upon landing, finishing in an estimate of three seconds. The biker needs to be careful, as landing incorrectly would lead them to get themselves killed, similar to other bikes. The Oppressor is powered by a parallel-twin engine, as seen by the exhaust pipes coming from either side of the vehicle and the width of the engine block. The tail pipes ends right next to the jet booster. Players should note that by using the boost with the wings retracted will have more launch speed than doing it with the wings deployed, as the wings on the ground may cause the bike to lose traction due to the aerodynamic effect that causes it to get airborne, especially in uneven terrain. However, players may have less control of the vehicle if the wings are not deployed, as with any standard bike. Alternatively, players can use the wings as a mean to increase drag while falling, "minimizing" the chances of a rough landing. By maneuvering the bike properly, one can even glide with the vehicle for long distances, as long as the player can keep the airspeed as high as possible. *With the stock weapon option, the bike features two machine guns coming from either side of the fairing, next to the headlight, which behaves similarly to those of the Blazer Aqua. Aiming is a bit tricky and firepower is the same as most mounted machine guns, so it is recommended for on-foot targets. *With the missile option, the bike features four rocket launchers, which are able to destroy unarmored vehicles easily, although they have limited ammo (about 20 rockets). These rockets are similar to those on the Ruiner 2000, being able to be toggled into homing mode with a very tight turning radius or an unguided mode. Its missiles can travel as far as its lock-on range. Its performance, combined with the bike's special abilities, can be a perfect choice against any vehicle, especially aerial vehicles. GTA Online Overview Oppressor= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.12 |file_range = 100 / 328 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 500 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 machine guns (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Missile Launchers= ) |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = ~ 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 missile launchers 20 missiles |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Oppressor can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. *''?'' Note: the production model of this weapon has reduced ammo capacity. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RocketBike-GTAO-TrailerGrab-Firing.png|Firing rockets from first person perspective. RocketBike-GTAO-TrailerGrab.png|Rocket propelled jump over exploding targets. RocketBike-GTAO-TrailerScreenGrab.png|Bikes exiting a Cargo Plane in the Gunrunning official trailer. Oppressor-GTAO-WorkDispute.jpg|The Oppressors with the Missile option during the mission Work Dispute. Oppressor-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Oppressor on Rockstar Games Social Club. Oppressor-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Oppressor on Warstock Cache & Carry. Oppressor-GTAO-FlyingRocket.png|An Oppressor in the air and using the rocket boost. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Oppressors appeared first in the seventh Mobile Operations mission Data Breach, where the crew have to retrieve it from enemy agents. *The Oppressor is later used in the eighth and final Mobile Operations mission Work Dispute, used to destroy enemy MOCs. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache and Carry for $3,524,500 or for $2,650,000 (trade price). Changes Trivia General *The bike's ability to fly and release wings is likely a reference to the flying motorcycle in the film . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The vehicle's beta name was "Streethawk" according to duplicate vehicle mod files, a reference to the TV series which featured a flying motorcycle. *Because of its type, the Oppressor can also be stored inside an MC bike garage, although it still requires the MOC to be modified. *Due to the ability to fly over obstacles and being a land vehicle simultaneously, the use of Oppressors at Online Heists is forbidden, most likely to abstain interference with the "trip-skip" functionality. See Also *Rocket Voltic - A similar concept appearing as a variant of the Voltic. Navigation }} de:Oppressor (V) pl:Oppressor es:Oppressor ru:Oppressor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sport Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online